Le Doux Souffle
by This is Winry
Summary: Un dulce supiro sobre la piel de un amante puede ser el mejor afrodiciaco del mundo, mi primera historia espero les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Llorar ya no era suficiente, ya no sosegaba su sufriente, antes después de una largo periodo de llanto, le deba breves instantes de desasosiego, le permitía al menos por algunos momentos olvidar su dolor, se desahogaba, al menos un corto lapso, para así poder continuar y decirse a si misma "no es tan malo pronto lo superaras" pero era mentira, nunca pasa así, nunca olvida, bien dice que el amor y el dolor se incrementa con la noche, pues esta era una de esas noche en las que ella lo corroboraba.

Jamás olvidaría el dolor que le hicieron pasar la perdida de todo lo que ella creía era suyo, como el amor de su padre y su madre, quienes murieron cuando aun era niña, por ello vivió son su familiares políticos quienes solo se encargaron de ella hasta los 16, la cuidaron le dieron educación, pero nunca la amaron, no podía reprochárselos pues ellos nunca quisieron tener hijos, y aun así la aceptaron aquel día tan trágico solo para saber que al menos podría vivir bajo el cuidado de parte de su familia que la protegería. Pero a los 16 como lo dictaba el testamento de sus padres podría hacer uso de todos los bienes que le heredaban a pesar de no ser mayor de edad, momento en el cual sus familiares decidieron que ya no era necesario que permaneciera bajo su yogo pues ya podría valerse por si misma.

A los 16 ella heredo la pequeña fortuna que sus padres le habían legado al igual que la casa que había compartido con ellos durante su infancia, la cual no fue capaz de habitar, a pesar de los años que habían pasado aun estaba el recuerdo latente de su perdida, así que la vendió al mejor postor, no podía pensar en vivir en ella y recordar como había sido su vida con el recuerdo de su amor y ya no poder recibirlo, simplemente quería olvidar todo y creer que nunca lo había tenido, no era verdad aquella frase que decía "es mejo haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado", pues si no amas no sabes lo que pierdes y si no sabes lo que pierdes no hay dolor ante la idea de ya no tenerlo, al menos así pensaba ella. Con el dinero obtenido compro un pequeño departamento en otra ciudad tratando de empezar de nuevo pero nunca imagino que tal vez ese seria su mayo error, pues lo conoció a el.

Ella inicio una vida nueva, dejo la preparatoria para poder realizar su sueño y se inscribió en clase de cocina especializada en repostería, su pasión era esa, cada nueva receta, cada nuevo sabor que probaba y experimento que realizaba para darle su toque especia a cada delicia que preparaba la hacían sobre salir en su clase y por que no también meter la pata hasta el fondo cuando algo no resultaba como esperaba, como aquella ves que mezclo chocolate y con usa serie de ingredientes innombrables como atún, para un postre salado y resulto un verdadero fiasco. Pero a pesar de tales fracasos fueron mas los triunfos y cumplió con el cursos y así sucesivamente uno tras otro, fue fácil después de esto conseguir trabajo en una muy prestigiosa pastelería, a la corta edad de 18 años ya era la asistente del chef ejecutivo en la cocina de la pastelería a pesar de no haber recibido una la formación especializada, pero sin importar esto dio la taya para el puesto y lo mantuvo, era brillante en su trabajo, un genio culinario por así decirlo, de igual forma ella era feliz con su trabajo le apasionaba aprender cada día mas, trabajaba mas de lo necesario, pero su vida fuera de lo laboral era solitaria, no tenia amigos y le era difícil formar lazos de ese tipo solo tenia compañeros de trabajo o colegas, nada mas.

Un día en la cafetería de la gran pastelería sucedió algo, alguien llamo para ver al chef encargado de la cocina, nadie mas que ella podía cumplir la orden pues ella era la encargada en ese momento, así fue como toda su tragedia empezó, cuando vio ese par de ojos dorados sobre ella el momento de su perdición inicio y el destino con su traicionero juego de la ruleta la hizo sentir en lo alto, casi como para tocar el cielo, para después dejarla a merced del precipicio y de las garras del demonio despiadado que se encargaría de hacerla sufrir.

**_Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo así que por favor, tengan me un poquito de consideración, espero sea de su agrado y no olviden darme se review, saludos :)_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap1

Sakura Kinomoto camino entorno a la gran cocina de la pastelería "Le Doux Souffle" aun no eran ni las 6 de la mañana pero ella se tenia que cerciorar de que todo estuviera listo para empezar el día, no era su deber pero aun así lo hacia, las masas fermentadas listas para convertirse en algún delicioso pan, llamaban el lugar con su embriagante aroma en tan solo diez minutos el lugar estaría lleno de cada uno de sus colegas para realizar todas aquellas obras maestras que tanto agradaban a los clientes, hoy seria un día bastante ajetreado, pedidos especiales estaban enlistados en el pizarrón de uno de los muros, según prioridad y horario, 60 en total todos y cada uno de ellos extravagantes pero deliciosos, como cada rico postre en la pastelería.

-Hoy será un día bastante ajetreado- se dijo Sakura a si misma en voz alta.

- En verdad lo será señorita Sakura- le contesto una cantarina voz desde sus espaldas.

Era Tomoyo Daidouji un dulce chica de 23 año encargada de panadería, impactaba con su porte y elegancia a cualquiera, una chica bella, de ojos amatistas, cabello largo y negro como la noche acompañado de una piel tan blanca como la leche, la colega mas cerca a Sakura, pero aun así no su amiga.

La amatista camino en dirección al pizarrón y dio un largo suspiro.

- uhmmm, creía que por primera ves hoy seria un día mas tranquilo- decía mientras revisaba cuales pedidos estarían a cargo de ella.

- ¡No puede ser!- dijo exaltada aun con un dedo sobre la lista causando que Sakura se sobre saltara un poco.

Miro a donde en dedo de Daidouji apuntaba:

- 40 Ispahan de fresa, 150 Saint Honoré Rose Framboise y 300 Macarons orden especia familia Li hora de entrega 14:00 en punto – leyó en voz alta Sakura abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada.

Era casi imposible tener una orden así lista a esa hora, eran demasiados, ocuparía toda la cocina y ¿que pasaría con los pedidos antes de esta orden?, tendría que habrá con su superior, como no pudieron avisar con antelación sobre este pedido, cada pedido se hace con meses de anticipación, tuvieron tiempo suficiente para prevenir a los empleados y tener gran parte del trabajo adelantado, pero así no podría asegurar que todo estaría listo.

-Tengo que hablar con nuestro superior esto es así imposible de realizar- le dijo Sakura a Daidouji.

- Tienes razón, es exagerado aparte de precipitado, no dieron aviso sobre un pedido así para el día de hoy, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa – contesto Tomoyo.

- uh…¿Entonces que pude ser mas perturbador que esto?- pregunto Sakura observado a Tomoyo y señalando la misma sección de la hoja que anteriormente veían.

- Es una orden para los Li, ellos son bastante extravagantes y están locos, son de los dueños de la mayoría de las constructoras en el país, son bastante exigentes en todo no solo exigentes Sakura… están loco.- puntualizo la amatista.

- Vamos Tomoyo debes estar exagerando, no pueden estar locos, además de que hablas como si los conocieras.- dijo Sakura viendo su reloj esperando que ya fuera poco mas de las 6 para que ya estuvieran las persona encargados de recibir los pedidos o si jefe para saber el porque no dieron aviso sobre el pedido.

- Todo el mundo los conoce, anteriormente escuche que hicieron cerrar el famoso restauran "As Delicias da Carne" solo porque al cabeza de la familia no le gusto como estaba preparado su corte de carne. Sakura de verdad están locos, que pensaría el jefe cuando acepto el pedido… estamos acabados- dijo de forma bastante melodramática Tomoyo.

- Vamos no te preocupes Tomoyo tal vez la lista esta mal- dijo Sakura dándole ánimos su colega y también a si misma- es mas iré a ver si ya llego Sonomi para preguntarle- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a las puestas principales de la cocina para ir a la oficina principal, la de Sonomi.

Sakura camino por el pasillo para llegar a la oficina principal pensando en lo Tomoyo le había dicho, si de verdad eran tan exigentes, tendría que tener un mayor cuidado en los detalles, donde demonios estaba el Chef ejecutivo cuando lo necesitaba, o si de vacaciones en el cabo, dejándola sola con este problema.

Se paro enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de Sonomi, muy bien era hora de la verdad, que la lista este mal, que este mal, se decía mentalmente mientras tocaba.

-Adelante- se escucho una voz prominente desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Hola Sonomi, buenos días- saludo Sakura mientras abría la puerta.

- Buenos días Sakura, ¿en que pedo ayudarte?- dijo Sonomi una mujer, alta delgada y prominente con una mira audaz acompañada por unos ojos amatista al igual que Tomoyo ya que era su madre.

- Solo me preguntaba por que hay un pedido especial bastante extenso en la lista de hoy del cual n se nos había dicho nada, me gustaría saber si es algún error- dijo Sakura esperando una favorecedora.

- No es ningún error- contesto la mujer dejando a Sakura perpleja –Simplemente el pedido se realizo ayer por ello no hubo tiempo de avisa.

- Pero es un pedido exagerado si me permite decirlo, ocupara a todo en la cocina para realizarlo y aun así es probable que no este del todo listo a las 2 de la tarde, además de que están los pedidos que ya se han enlistado desde hace meses.- replico Sakura un tanto perturbada.

-Tienes un poco de razón, pero no hay forma de negarles el pedido los Li, es por ello que hoy vendrá algunos empleados mas, para encargarse de los otros pedidos, así que tu Sakura estarás a cargo de esa orden especial, dispón de los demás empleados para que estén bajo tu mando, Tomoyo se encarga de todo lo demás hoy.

- Espere… es casi imposible que este lista a tiempo- dijo una perpleja Sakura.

- Es por eso que confió en que tu lo lograras- dijo de manera sobria Sonomi –Tómalo como una ultima prueba para tu próximo ascenso. – finalizo regresando nuevamente a su labor anterior sin siquiera levantar la mira hacia una estupefacta Sakura.

Sakura quedo pasmada ante tal mandato, salió de la oficina sin siquiera darse cuenta, "esta bien es una prueba" se decía "pues le daré la mejor de mis actuaciones". Camino a paso firma en dirección a la cocina lista para este nuevo desafío, no haría quedar en ridículo a su amado lugar de trabajo "Le Doux Souffle". Daria a conocer su nombre en toda la ciudad si cumplía esta orden, pues al parecer la familia Li era conocida por todos, así que no derrocharía esta oportunidad.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina, su templo de trabajo, donde normalmente todo era un nirvana para su desempeño, solo para encontrase la cara expectante de su mas querida colega Tomoyo y el resto de sus compañeros al igual que algunas mas que no había visto antes, los nuevos empleados como los llamo Sonomi, en espera de una respuesta lógica.

-No es un error, el pedido es para hoy- atino a decir ella antes de que preguntaran- pero como ya han notado hay nuevos miembros en el equipo así que Tomoyo- dijo dirigiéndose ahora a la chica amatista- estarás encarga del resto de los pedidos junto con los que hoy inician su trabajo aquí, el resto estará trabajando conmigo hasta que este completa la orden, después nos integraremos con Tomoyo- camino al directo al pizarrón contabilizando los ingredientes que serian necesario.

-Amiyama encárgate de preparar los ingredientes necesarios, después me ayudaras a mi a preparar los 40 Ispahan, el resto del grupo de dividirán en dos para encargase uno de los 150 Saint Honoré y el otro de los 300 Macarons, estos no especifica colores así que prepárenlos en los colores tradicionales, ¿esta claro? - dijo dirigiéndose a un joven de delgada complexión, cabello rubio y cara de miedo y posteriormente al que ahora era su equipo de trabajo, quienes solo atinaron a asentir.

A partir de ese momento la tranquilidad de la gran cocina quedo atrás, viéndose sustituida por el bullicio de todas las mañanas y en la mente de Sakura solo había un pensamiento, lograría esta orden aunque pareciera imposible, nada podía impedírselo.


End file.
